Maintenant ou jamais
by Elea013
Summary: One shot entre le tome 6 et 7. La veille de leur départ pour le grand voyage, Ron reçoit la visite d'une certaine gryffondor dans sa chambre. S'ensuit alors des confidences sur l'oreiller.


**Salut à tous ! Me revoilà avec un petit one shot sur mon couple préféré, adoré, que dis-je adulé, que voulez-vous c'est ma spécialité **

**Alors bonne lecture à tous, et n'hésitez pas à me dire si ça vous a plu ! **

* * *

**Maintenant ou jamais**

Ron posa sa plume en soupirant et s'affaissa sur sa chaise, croisant les mains derrière sa nuque. Il venait d'écrire une lettre à sa mère. Une lettre dans laquelle il tentait de lui expliquer sa fuite, ainsi que celle de Harry et de Hermione. Ils avaient choisi de partir aussitôt après le mariage de Fleur et Bill car Harry ne voulait pas perdre de temps. Ils s'enfuiraient donc le matin même. Chaque moment comptait.

Relisant ses mots Ron remarqua que cette lettre ressemblait beaucoup plus à un adieu qu'il ne l'aurait voulu mais il n'avait pas la force de faire mieux. Il se voyait déjà condamné, c'était plus fort que lui, peu importe les remontrances des personnes alentours qui lui disaient de ne pas être aussi pessimiste ou qui essayaient de lui insuffler un peu d'espoir. Dans ce cas-là, il lui semblait impossible d'annoncer de vive voix à ses parents qu'à seulement dix sept ans il allait risquer sa vie pour combattre le plus puissant mage noir de tous les temps.

Il se leva alors silencieusement de son bureau, étirant ses muscles endoloris par la partie de quidditch avec ses frères et Harry dans l'après-midi, peut-être bien la dernière ne put-il s'empêcher de penser, et enlevant son T-Shirt il s'allongea dans son lit. Bien sûr qu'il avait peur. Il était terrifié même. Mais il n'abonnerait pas Harry. Jamais. Et puis il voulait protéger ceux qu'il aimait. Sa famille, ses camarades de Poudlard, Hermione… Son visage apparut soudain devant ses yeux rêveurs. Hermione oui, celle qu'il aimait tellement depuis si longtemps, celle pour qui il donnerait sa vie sans hésiter, celle pour qui il était prêt à tous les sacrifices. Il savait qu'elle suivrait Harry tout comme lui, et veiller sur elle était une des principales raisons qui le poussait à se lancer dans ce dangereux périple.

Des petits coups frappés à la porte de sa chambre le sortirent de ses pensées. Fronçant les sourcils il se releva et alla ouvrir.

- Ron, je te dérange ?

Hermione, sur le seuil de sa chambre, vêtue d'une seule chemise de nuit qui lui arrivait au dessus du genou, les pieds nus frissonnants, les joues en feu.

- Hermione ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il d'un ton un peu trop brusque.

Elle rougit de plus belle.

- Pardon, je t'ai réveillé ? Je n'arrivais pas à dormir et puis Harry est allé voir Ginny pour lui dire au revoir, expliqua-t-elle d'une petite voix. J'ai pensé qu'il serait mieux de leur laisser un peu d'intimité et je me suis dis que peut-être tu… Enfin que tu ne dormais pas et que tu voudrais bien de moi…

- Bien sûr, entre, dit-il en s'effaçant pour la laisser passer.

- Harry en aura peut-être pour longtemps… Est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi ?

Elle avait posé cette question en évitant de le regarder, grand bien lui fasse car sinon elle aurait vu les yeux du rouquin s'agrandirent de surprise. Pris au dépourvu, ce dernier sentit ses oreilles rougirent.

- Bien sûr, répéta-t-il, tu n'as qu'à prendre le lit de Harry.

La perspective de dormir dans la même chambre que la fille qui hantait ses pensées de jour comme de nuit avait quelque chose d'excitant et d'effrayant à la fois.

- Merci, dit Hermione avec un sourire timide.

Elle s'assit sur le lit et Ron en fit de même, prenant place en face d'elle. Il lui lança en regard en coin et vit qu'elle baissait la tête, les mains croisées sur ses genoux.

- Tu as peur ? lui demanda-t-elle alors à brûle-pourpoint.

Ron, surpris, ne pensa même pas à mentir.

- Oui, répondit-il dans un souffle.

- Moi aussi.

Ils se sourirent timidement et un nouveau silence gêné s'installa. Hermione pianotait distraitement sur le couvre-lit orange vif en regardant autour d'elle.

- Cette maison va me manquer, avoua-t-elle. Je l'aime beaucoup. Tout comme j'adore ta famille. Ils m'ont tous si bien accueillie que je me sens presque comme chez moi ici.

- Tu es chez toi, tu fais partie de la famille, tout comme Harry, assura maladroitement Ron en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

Un nouveau sourire timide étira doucement ses lèvres et elle se leva pour aller s'asseoir tout près de lui. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil surpris mais une fois encore elle évita son regard.

- Je sais qu'il ne faut pas, murmurra-t-elle si bas que Ron dut se pencher pour l'entendre, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que c'est la dernière fois que…

Sa voix se brisa et le jeune homme sentit une boule se nouer dans sa gorge. Il déglutit difficilement.

- Je sais, c'est pareil pour moi.

Elle se rapprocha un peu plus étroitement de lui et leur épaule se touchèrent. Ron frissonna malgré la chaleur étouffante qui régnait dans la pièce. Apparemment, le fait qu'il était à moitié nu se paraissait pas la gêner.

- Tu étais en train d'écrire une lettre ?

Sa voix le sortit de ses pensées et il vit qu'elle regardait le bureau.

- Oui, à mes parents. Pour leur dire qu'on est parti.

- Je l'ai fais aussi, même si de toute façon je sais qu'ils ne comprendront pas, ils ne connaissent pas notre monde, dit-elle d'un ton où perçait la tristesse. Jamais ils ne me laisseraient partir s'ils savaient la vérité.

- Les miens non plus, tu connais ma mère… C'est bien pour ça que demain matin on s'en ira tôt, avant que tout le monde ne soit réveillé.

Hermione s'agita et sa cuisse frôla celle de Ron qui ne put retenir un frémissement.

- On ne peut même pas leur dire adieu… chuchota-t-elle, des sanglots dans la voix.

- Je sais Hermione, mais on n'a pas le choix.

Il savait qu'elle était bouleversée et il mourait d'envie de la prendre dans ses bras mais il n'osait pas, se raidissant chaque fois qu'elle l'effleurait.

- Ca fait du bien… De voir que je ne suis pas la seule à penser comme ça, à avoir peur… C'est presque comme si on savait qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir, qu'on allait droit au sacrifice…

- N'y pense pas, la coupa-t-il. On le fera, c'est tout. Merlin seul sait si on s'en sortira, mais nous devons le faire, on ne peut pas laisser Harry… Je ne veux pas te laisser toi non plus.

Un énième silence s'installa pendant lequel Ron se demanda s'il aurait le courage de lui avouer enfin ses sentiments. C'était le moment ou jamais d'aller jusqu'au bout, il le savait. Mais avant qu'il ait pu ouvrir la bouche Hermione l'interrompit.

- Est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi ?

- Oui, je t'ai déjà répondu que…

- Non, je voulais dire… _avec toi_, balbutia-t-elle maladroitement en baissant la tête.

Le rouquin la vit rougir et il comprit soudain.

- Oh… Bien sûr que tu peux, dit-il précipitamment en se sentant lui aussi devenir écarlate.

Elle se coucha alors sur son lit et Ron s'allongea gauchement à ses côtés, tendu comme un arc. Si jamais quelqu'un lui aurait dit qu'il dormirait un jour dans le même lit qu'Hermione Granger, il lui aurait ri au nez. Elle se tourna alors vers lui et lui sourit timidement, posant la tête sur son épaule à sa grande surprise. Ne sachant pas très bien quoi faire il lui passa un bras autour des épaules et la jeune fille poussa un petit soupir qui fut comme une décharge électrique pour lui. Peut-être mourait-il dans les prochains jours, mais au moins aurait-il eut le privilège inégalé de passer toute une nuit dans ses bras.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent paisiblement. Il sentait le souffle régulier de Hermione dans son cou, il sentait sa poitrine se soulever tranquillement au rythme de sa respiration et se dit qu'il aurait très bien pu passer le restant de ses jours comme ça. Il plongeait doucement dans un demi sommeil quand une petite voix le tint éveillé.

- Ron, tu dors ? demanda-t-elle dans un chuchotement.

Il allait lui répondre quand elle continua :

- Merci de bien vouloir de moi pour cette nuit, je crois que j'en avais besoin, je n'aurais pas supporter d'être seule.

Apparemment elle semblait croire qu'il dormait car elle poursuivit :

- Je sais que tu ne peux pas m'entendre mais… J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça…

Elle se blottit un peu plus étroitement contre lui et frotta négligemment son nez dans son cou.

- Sentir ton odeur… Toucher ta peau…

Une délicate main se balada lentement sur le torse de Ron qui s'obligea à rester immobile. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. C'était impossible, il s'était sûrement assoupi et il faisait un magnifique rêve.

- Dormir avec toi… Ca parait tellement irréel, mais aussi tellement naturel…

Sa voix devenait de plus en plus engourdie et il comprit qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à s'endormir.

- C'est si bon d'être dans tes bras, murmurra-t-elle encore.

Ron eut une idée et profitant de la situation il la serra plus fortement contre lui, se retournant sur le côté pour lui faire face, les yeux toujours fermés dans son rôle du dormeur. Hermione ne remarqua rien et en parut même ravie car elle se colla encore plus intimement contre lui.

- Et puis ça fait tellement d'années que j'attends ça, si tu savais… soupira-t-elle doucement.

Il réalisa soudain qu'il aurait put lui même prononcer ces mots. Hermione l'aimait-elle ? Etait-ce seulement possible ? Il avait envie de crier de bonheur et une intense chaleur le réchauffa de l'intérieur. Il ne pouvait pas se tromper, ce qu'il venait d'entendre abattait tout ses doutes et détrônait tout ses rêves les plus fous. C'était bien une véritable déclaration à demi mots qu'elle venait de faire. _Elle l'aimait_. Incroyable. Il se maudit d'avoir attendu si longtemps, de ne pas avoir eut le courage de lui avouer ses sentiments le premier. Il fallait qu'il les lui dise maintenant, avant que le songe ne s'écroule, avant qu'elle ne soit plus dans ses bras, avant que la bulle de félicité dans laquelle ils étaient tout deux plongés ne se crève. Maintenant ou jamais.

- Bonne nuit Ron… chuchota-t-elle d'une voix lointaine. Merci d'être là, tu es juste merveilleux…

Il prit une grande inspiration.

- Je t'aime aussi, Hermione.

FIN


End file.
